


always was you ; tsukishima k.

by arminbitchlover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminbitchlover/pseuds/arminbitchlover
Summary: tsukishima x female readermature language & smut warningmy chapters will always be at least 1.5k words so enjoy <3ON HOLD
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS A/N BEFORE CONTINUING 
> 
> this story is in third pov limited. so while it is with she/he/they pronouns, the reader is able to know y/n's thoughts/feelings which are in italics in case some get confused why it changes to first pov.  
> i'm trying to make this as inclusive as possible so if there's parts where you feel left out/excluded please contact me on wattpad (arminbitchlover) and i'll fix it!! thank you for reading <3

**yams :D**

Today 4:12 PM 

yams can u do me a huge

favor please

of course y/n!!

is everything okay?

yeah it's just that i have to skip

out on volleyball practice for

some extra tutoring again after

school, so can u please let

kiyoko & coach know?

absolutely, i'll let you know

if you miss anything important! (:

god you're a lifesaver

thank u sm

no need to thank me.

i'll see you tomorrow!

sounds good (:

 **Read** _4:30_

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

y/n stayed in her seat when the after school bell rang as the rest of her classmates went on ahead. even though she was annoyed about not leaving to practice, she was not surprised as to why mr. roshi asked her to stay behind.

"i assume you understand why you're still sitting here and not at volleyball." her teacher walked over to her while handing her several failed assignments.

"i'm sorry, i've just been really mentally drained lately with everything and i need to be a great manager for our team so i've-"

"look, i understand that sometimes school can drag students down, but it's your responsibility to balance your schoolwork and extracurriculars. if this keeps up i'll either have to bring this up to the principal to move you down to another class or talk to your coach about dropping you as co-manager for the boys' volleyball club to focus on your work. i'm giving you another chance to redo these worksheets for a passing grade, but this is your last warning. have a nice day." he sat back down in his chair and started grading assignments.

"alright thank you, sir." she stuffed her workbooks and failed assignments into her backpack and made her way to practice.

she walked into the gym and saw all the boys practicing receives with coach ukai while kiyoko turned her head by the sound of the door opening and saw y/n standing by the doorway.

"y/n? yamaguchi told us you were going to be at tutoring." kiyoko handing her a notepad with a pen while taking her backpack by the bench.

"yeah, it was more of a stupid formality thing with mr. roshi but everything is fine." she gave kiyoko a quick smile and began to study the boys and jot down quick notes for each one of them.

"if this is about your grades again, i'm sure tsukishima will be willing to help." kiyoko glanced at her but y/n not making eye contact.

"yeah i'm sure he would love to." she chuckled to herself by the thought of him actually helping her.

y/n and tsukishima never disliked each other or got into arguments, but they never got along and developed a friendship like she had with the rest of the team. every time she tried to spark up some type of conversation he would always walk away or pretend he didn't hear her. it was like he was always in his own world and never really interacted with anyone besides yamaguchi.

"you're the only one besides coach ukai that gives helpful tips for the boys to improve. i'm sure he wouldn't want to jeopardize that, especially with the training camp in tokyo coming up." kiyoko got out of her seat and started handing the boys water bottles as they sat around y/n, waiting for her constructive criticism.

even though she was a first year, she had a considerable amount of volleyball knowledge. she competed with top teams since middle school, but dropped the sport going into high school for unknown reasons. when people found out she was going to karasuno, kiyoko convinced her to help out with boys' volleyball given that she wouldn't have to fret about playing. so since the day she joined as co-manager, her and kiyoko developed a great bond.

"alright boys, i want to start off by saying i'm really sorry about being late. i wasn't able to get a lot of notes for your receiving, but this is what i have at the moment." she gave the boys the few notes she wrote while they gave her their undivided attention.

"that's everything, so does anyone have any questions?" she looked up from her notepad and saw coach ukai raising his hand.

"uh, yes coach?"

"are you need of some extra help with your school work?" he raised his eyebrows as she felt her face get warm.

"i didn't think mr. roshi would say anything, but i'm working on it." she tried to reassure her coach but knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"i told him to inform me every time you were slipping up ever since he first brought it to my attention." she looked down at feet, extremely embarrassed by the fact ukai brought it up while everyone was staring at her.

"i know he told you about what would happen if your grades didn't pick up soon, so suga will be helping you for the time being. right suga?" she looked up and saw suga's eyes widen while his cheeks pinkened.

"yes, of course." he nodded his head at her with a quick smile.

_yeah, he definitely just put suga on the spot._

even though it was nice of suga to accept the forced volunteer opportunity, y/n didn't actually expect suga to take the time to work with her, even though he was probably the kindest person on the team. they joked around at times and hung out together during lunch but never really considered each other as 'close friends'.

the boys' break was quickly over and they got up to continue their training regiment until practice was over. while clearing out the gym, y/n felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around only to be met with a chest. she looked up and saw tsukishima glaring down at her.

"is everything okay, tsukishima?" she turned around to finish organizing all the equipment.

"mhm" she waited for him to say anything else, but was met with complete silence.

"oh... then what's up?" she turned back around and leaned against the shelf.

"yamaguchi wanted to know if you wanted to join our study group with hinata and kageyama, since suga is a third year and doesn't know the topics we're working on." he rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact with her.

"that actually sounds great. when do we start?" she didn't mind him being really awkward, she expected nothing more from a boy who only had a single friend.

"now, actually. they went on ahead while i was asking you so uh let's go."

"let me just let suga know that he won't be needing to tutor me before we leave." she caught up to suga before he walked out the gym and informed him on the study group she got invited to.

"i'm actually really glad you said that cause i have absolutely no memories about the subjects in first year." he giggled and pulled y/n for a side hug before jogging to catch up with daichi and asahi.

"are you ready now?" tsukishima grabbed her backpack and handed it to her while pulling out his headphones.

"yup, thank you." she slung her backpack over her shoulders, a bit surprised that tsukishima even decided to do something like that for her. they both made their way out the gym and to yamaguchi's house as y/n stayed on the inner part of the sidewalk and tsukishima was on the road side.

"so how far is yams' house..." she turned her head towards him only to find him spaced out with his headphones on at full blast, but not being able to make out the song he's listening to.

_as long as he's leading the way, i guess._

they continued their walk in peace, y/n unsure what to with herself while tsukishima gently nodded his head with the beat of his music. she decided to pull out her phone to have her hands occupied with something until she got a text from yamaguchi.

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

**yams :D**

sounds good (:

Today 6:22 PM 

hey are you guys almost

here yet?

i don't even know

tsukishima hasn't said a word

yeahhhh sorry about that he

can be difficult

send me a pic to see how close

you are

_image sent_

oh okay, you're really close

i'll see you soon!!

stay safe <3

thank u <3

 **Read** _6:26_

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

y/n and tsukishima continued their way to yamaguchi's house until she heard something fall onto the pavement. she turned around and saw a dinosaur keychain, so without him noticing, she stepped back and grabbed the figurine while brushing off the dirt that landed on it. she quickly caught up and tapped on tsukishima's shoulder. he stopped his tracks, took off his headphones, and looked at y/n.

"your keychain fell." she gave him a weak smile and handed him his tiny dinosaur.

"thanks." he had no expression on his face and put back on his headphones while connecting the keychain back to his backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

after ten more minutes of walking, tsukishima and y/n arrived to yamaguchi's house. she knocked on his door to be faced with a very drained hinata but his frown quickly turned upside down when he saw y/n.

"AHH FINALLY I'VE MISSED YOUUU!!" hinata quickly pulled her into a tight hug, not caring that he was somewhat suffocating her.

"I MISSED YOU TOO HINATA!" she had no trouble reciprocating the same loving energy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

her and hinata had been close friends since they were young kids because of their mothers. they had an endless amount of memories and were always making more. knowing each other for so long, they never had an issue with showing their friendly affection, even if it meant some assumed they were dating. at first, it was annoying to them that they couldn't give each other a smile without people assuming, but hinata and y/n knew that they only saw each other as just siblings and that was all they needed.

"yamaguchi has been helping me and kageyama even though kageyama seems to be completely out of it but obviously i've been-"

"can you stop talking and let us in." tsukishima rudely interrupted, not caring about hurting hinata's feelings.

"yeah, of course.." hinata opened up the door and walked in front of y/n and tsukishima.

"you didn't have to interrupt him like that. it was a bit rude and he was excited to tell us." y/n quietly spoke to tsukishima, not giving hinata the opportunity to eavesdrop.

"he's fine." tsukishima mumbled back to her, but not making any eye contact.

"i'm so glad you guys finally made it!! i've already started with those two so you think you can catch up with us?" yamaguchi grabbed her backpack from her shoulders and placed it on the couch with the others.

"well, i can try." y/n smiled at yamaguchi and tsukishima just gave a simple nod.

"y/n come sit next to meeeee" hinata moved his textbook out of the chair next to him at the kitchen table and patted down on the seat.

"no no, y/n will sit by me because she always writes the best notes." kageyama gestured his hand to sit on the chair opposite from him while giving her a faint smile.

even though kageyama and y/n didn't have the closest friendship, he always appreciated someone who wasn't extremely loud and was helpful when it came to school and volleyball.

"sorry, but i think it's best she sits next to tsukki. we are pretty ahead and i don't want her to fall behind, so he can tutor her instead." yamaguchi glared at tsukishima who clearly did not expect to do any type of lecturing.

"i thought i was just here to keep company, not really teach anyone..." the blonde boy trailed off while pulling out his own homework to work on.

"come on, she came for help and..." yamaguchi went on but y/n zoned him out while messing with her fingers, not knowing what to do in such an uncomfortable situation.

i _could just go back home, it's only down the block anyway. i do have school work i need to finish up and it's all busy work so I won't need any help._

"yams it's fine, i can just work on my make up assignments so i won't need any tutoring." she looked up at yamaguchi, not wanting to intrude on his friend.

yamaguchi had been a good friend to her ever since she joined the boys' volleyball club so it was nice for him to stick up for her, but the last thing she wanted to do was tick off his best friend.

"no, i'm tutoring you. get out the work you need help with" tsukishima took out a pair of airpods as she grabbed a hefty amount of assignments to work on.

"you know what, the three of us will move to the living room. it seems y/n needs more room on the table than i anticipated." yamaguchi gave a small chuckle and signaled kageyama and hinata to move their school work.

"ouch. i'll get you back on that one. " she grinned at yamaguchi and spread out her work a bit more as her friends walked away.

"here." tsukishima handed her an airpod as he was picking his playlist on his phone.

"are you sure about sharing earphones?" she had an unsure look on her face, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"i'll just clean it when i get home and listening to music on a low level helps retain information so." she picked the airpod out of his fingers, put it into her ear, and quietly jammed to his music.

"you have great music taste." she looked at him, trying to start a conversation before having to mentally exhaust herself.

"these are only songs for studying, not my regulars." he tapped his pencil against the table, not wanting to engage in a conversation with someone he didn't even know.

"oh, well still these are great songs to listen to." she didn't expect much from tsukishima, other than a sign that he slightly enjoyed her company. she never had this issue with people she's met before, so for someone to box her out this much was a bit frustrating.

"are you ready to get started?" he sighed and finally looked into her eyes.

"yeah, if you are." she pulled out the subject she struggled with the most as he quickly scanned through the worksheets to figure out exactly what she needed help with.

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

"god, my brain cannot function anymore. can we please take a break." y/n threw her head back in frustration while tsukishima smirked at her for not understanding a simple concept.

"c'mon y/n, you got this." she heard yamaguchi's encouragement from the other room.

"i'll make you proud yams!" she smiled to herself, but tsukishima was extremely unamused.

"hey, focus." tsukishima snapped his fingers and pointed at her half finished make up assignment.

"i'm really trying. I just a need take a second before my brain explodes." before she could take a breather, she felt her phone vibrate and was faced with a spam of text messages from her mom.

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

**mom <3**

Today 8:08 PM

Where are you

I came home to an empty house

Answer now.

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

"shit." she mumbled to herself as her mom spammed her phone.

"everything okay?" tsukishima put his pencil down and stretched out his arms to get more comfortable in his chair.

"uh yeah i just forgot to tell my mom i was coming over to yamaguchi's house and she's pissed." she quickly shoved everything in her backpack, not wasting a second more.

"need me to walk you home? it's getting dark and who knows what weirdos are out there right now." he rested his cheek on his hand and watched y/n slowly panic as her phone kept vibrating, somewhat entertained from it all.

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

**mom <3**

Today 8:08 PM

Where are you?

I came home to an empty house.

Answer now.

How many times do I have to remind

you to ask permission before going

anywhere?

This is the 4th time you've done this.

And I got another call from your

teacher about your grades?

What the hell is going on with you?

We're talking when you get home.

mom i'm so sorry. i stayed over at afriend's house to work

on my assignmentsbut it won't happen again and i'm walking

home with someone in thestudy group now.

 **Read** _8:10_

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

"do you live near me or something? i don't want to be a burden since you still have to go home as well." she finished packing up everything and got up from her seat.

"we'll find out, but i'm sleeping over here anyways so don't stress." they both walked over to the living room and told their friends about her problem and made their way out the door.

"here's your airpod, before i forget." she took the earphone out of her ear and carefully handed it into tsukishima's palm.

"thanks." he went back to his cold state and pulled out his headphones from his backpack.

"tsukishima, why do you carry airpods and headphones?" she gave it one last go at making a conversation with him before the night ended.

"i use airpods to share music with yamaguchi and headphones for myself because the music sounds better." he pulled his headphones over his ears and blasted his music to tune out everything.

"oh cool" she whispered to herself, knowing that he wouldn't of even heard what she said.

"switch places with me." tsukishima muttered, lightly tugging on y/n's arm to place her on the inner side of the sidewalk.

_i tried, he's just walking me home to be polite. at least i live close to yam's so this awkward walk can be over._

"how much longer till we are at your house?" he finally killed the silence and moved one of his ear pads to hear her answer.

"only a couple of more houses down down. sorry for making you walk all this way." she felt a bit of weight come off her shoulders from their (hopefully) first conversation.

"it's no biggie really. you live pretty close to yamaguchi and no girl should walk alone at night anyways." he kicked a tiny pebble onto the street and jammed to the music playing in his other ear.

"well still, not a lot of guys put that into consideration so it means a lot." she looked up at him and gave him smile to show her gratitude.

"mhm." he placed his ear pad back into his ear and spaced back out.

_that's improvement. now i actually have some type of established relationship with everyone in the club, nice._

"well this is my house, thank you for walking me." she turned and faced him at her doorstep while he finally pulled down his headphones and placed them around his neck.

"no problem, have a good night." he walked away from her house and put back on his headphones without hearing y/n's reply.

"you too, tsukishima."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm the only one who thinks tsukki would know how to treats girls. like yes he's cold/rude but he knows the bare minimum at least


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is somewhat a filler. it may be a bit boring but i want you guys to understand y/n & go in depth, so i'm sorry if you may find this chapter unentertaining

she dreaded to walk into her house, knowing that her mom would shred her to pieces but understood there was no avoiding it.

y/n and her mom had a rather close relationship, so she did appreciate that her mom kept a close eye on her since many parents didn't do that anymore, but it got irritating when she tried to do something on her own terms and her mom was always right beside her. 

"i'm home." she hesitantly opened the door and walked through the doorway to find her mom sitting at the kitchen table on her phone.

"come sit." her mom didn't look up from her phone till y/n took a seat across from her.

"what has been going on with you, y/n? you were such a good student, but ever since you dropped being a volleyball player to be a manager everything has been a downwards spiral with you."

"high school is just a hard transition, but that's why i went to yamaguchi's house with a few friends and i got a lot of work done, look." she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out all of her finished school work and notes she took with tsukishima. 

"who is that?" her mom asked as she took a hold of her assignments and scanned through all the problems she worked on.

"he's a part of the club i manage and his close friend who is also in the volleyball team, helped me with every single one of those assignments and i'm positive this can pick me up to a passing grade again." y/n reassured her mom with a gentle smile.

"i know you can pick up your grades when you try, but i'm just concerned as to why you started slipping. you've always been a great student, so i don't believe you for one second that it's just because of the transition." her mom placed the papers down and gave her daughter a stern look.

"i wish i could tell you mom, but it really is hard to adapt right now." y/n felt her eyes start getting glossy, but didn't want to show any weakness to her mom. the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her and dropping out of girls' volleyball was the beginning.

"look, we both know that 'just passing' isn't good enough especially if you want to make it out of here, but it's definitely a start." her mom exchanged a smile and gave y/n back her worksheets, noticing that the conversation was clearly taking a toll on her daughter.

"i'll make sure to make you proud, i promise."

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

"thank you for dinner mom, it was great." y/n grabbed the plates and placed them into the sink while her mom cleaned the counters.

"i'm actually surprised it came out that good, it's a new recipe a coworker from my clinic gave me."

"well you should definitely make it again when you have the time." y/n looked over to her mom who looked exhausted from the long hour shifts she picked up at work.

"i was meaning to ask you who was the person that helped you with your schoolwork. maybe we could get them a small dessert to show them our appreciation." her mom pulled out a wine cooler from the refrigerator to loosen up before getting ready for bed.

"his name is tsukishima and he's a first year, but don't worry about it, i'll go look for it and pay. i have some leftover money from my birthday anyways. you need to rest as much as you can before your next shift." y/n was very understanding about her mom's job and work schedule, being a doctor with their own clinic can be nothing but exhausting so she wanted to ensure her mom wasn't overworking herself at home.

"are you sure? i can drive you down to the store to pick out something for him and i'll wait in the car."

"it's honestly fine mom, i can take the bus to the store but i need to text yamaguchi first and figure out what tsukishima likes in the first place." she gave her mom a quick back hug as she was sitting on the table, sipping on her wine cooler.

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

**yams :D**

thank u<3

Today 9:42 PM

yams can i ask u something about tsukishima?

of course!

what's up?

what are his favorite snacks or desserts

he LOVES strawberry shortcake!!

are you getting him a gift?

yeah, it's just to thank him for helping me out today

i'm deeply offended rn ):

omgg i hate u

what do u want (:

:0

a hug please

you got it. one hug tmrw

haha, i'll see u at school

sounds good, goodnight :D

goodnight :)

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

y/n searched up a bakery that was near her school and checked out their online menu and scanned to find the perfect strawberry shortcake. unfortunately, when she was about to place her order for pick up, the bakery closed at nine.

_it's fine, i just need to wake up a bit earlier than usual, take the bus to the bakery, and back to school by 8:30 in time for class. everything will work out, don't stress._

she looked up the bus schedule to ensure that her plan would be solid and set her alarm accordingly. after double-checking what she planned on doing, she put her leftover money on her dresser and got ready for bed.

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

**yams :D**

goodnight :)

Today 7:18 AM

good morning yams

when u wake up can u text me tsukishima's first period?

thanks <3

**Delivered**

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

y/n sat alone at the bus stop, not waiting for long since the bus pulled up within minutes of her arrival.

"good morning ma'am." she smiled at the bus driver, sat in one of the front seats and to her surprise, no one else was seated on the bus.

"good morning sweetheart, where do you need to go?" the bus driver looked at y/n through the rear-view mirror and gave her a toothy grin.

"this bakery." she pulled out her phone and quickly let the driver look at the location.

"alrighty." she took the bus out of park and drove to the bakery.

y/n sat in silence and stared out the window, while she played races with morning dew drops.

_what if he rejects my gift? what if i drop it on the floor while getting off the bus? or even worse what if i drop it right at his feet? no dumbass that's not going to happen. but not everything is certain, so there is a possibility. oh god, it's going to happen._

she mentally cringed at herself while thinking of every single 'going wrong' scenario. it wasn't really the thought of tsukishima that made it nerve-racking, but rather just overthinking the most random situations. she always had a bit of anxiety, but competing as a top player in volleyball only escalated her issue. her coach always made it worse by putting an extensive amount of pressure as a libero and never took her mental health into consideration. while nobody knows what exactly pushed her to quit volleyball, it must have been pretty awful for someone so passionate about the sport as her to leave.

"here we are." the bus driver snapped y/n out of her thoughts and stopped the vehicle outside the building.

"thank you so much, have a great day." she paid her dues, grabbed her backpack, and made her way out of the bus.

she walked into the bakery and was instantly met with a warm smile by the cashier.

"hi, hope you're having a good morning. is there anything i can get you?"

she quickly scanned the entrees of desserts as her mouth started watering at the pastries in front of her. she counted her money to see if she had extra for a small pastry for herself, but knew she only had enough for tsukishima and the bus back to school.

_i should've eaten breakfast._

she felt her stomach grumble as she finally found the desired dessert for her new acquaintance. 

_i hope their desserts are actually good, fuck, it would be so embarrassing to give him something that tastes awful._

"can i have the strawberry shortcake?" y/n eyed the stunning small pastry that was beautifully frosted and decorated with cut strawberries and cream.

"absolutely!" the employee packed y/n's dessert in a small box while she counted the money to hand to the cashier.

"thank you for purchasing, hope you come again!"

she grabbed her dessert box and made her way back to the bus stop. while walking she felt her phone vibrate and when she sat o the bench she pulled it out of her back pocket as the contact name made her smile. 

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

**yams :D**

thanks <3

Today 7:45 AM

he has his college prep class in A142

where are you?

i'm walking to the bus stop in front of the bakery. i already picked up his gift.

_image sent_

the bus should be here at eight so i'll make it on time.

my gift**

you're getting a hug!!

that's good enough for me:D

i'll see u at practice, loser

have a great day at school!

thanks, you too!

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

she went on her phone while waiting for the bus to make herself look busy, so she didn't look awkward sitting by herself. it wasn't long before the bus arrived to her stop, but this time all the seats being taken up by loud teenagers who were more than likely headed to karasuno as well.

_just my luck._

she let the bus driver know her designated location and had to sit in the only seat available; between an older lady fighting the urge to sleep and a businesswoman who had the need to speak extremely loud in her blue tooth earpiece. 

_what did i do to get punished so early in the morning?_

she stiffly sat in her seat checking the time on her phone every ten seconds, eager to get off the noisy vehicle. she never was one to be excited when it came to school, but y/n in loud and crowded places was a nightmare. she rarely if ever went to parties, but even then only went if one of her friends wanted someone to tag along but would eventually just leave y/n to go mess around. becoming a manager was a bit challenging, given that she was only surrounded by loud teenage boys, but she learned to get used to it and ended up becoming great friends with most of them. 

minutes passed, which felt like hours to her, and she finally arrived to her hell, _**school**_. not to her surprised, the group of kids sitting in the back row were rushing down the bus to the front of karasuno. she carefully made her way out of her seat, making sure to not disturb the older lady who knocked out in her seat. 

"thank you so much, have a great day." she smiled at the driver while pulling out the last of her money to pay her fee and made her way down the steps. 


End file.
